Who's the mommy?
by Silli112
Summary: Callie is pregnant! Or is she? R&R CallieMark, MerDer and some others. Takes a place somewhere in season 5. And sorry about the mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

Callie entered to the ladies room.

"What are you doing here? There have been a big car accident and you three are just standing in the toilet.! She shouted angrily. "What's that?" She took a box from Izzie's hand. "Are you..."

The door opened and shouting Bailey ran in: "What are ya still standing here? Move your asses! Your inters need your help." She stopped "What's that?" She pointed at the box what Callie was now holding.

"It's a pregnancy test." Cristina said.

"Of course it's a pregnancy test but what it is doing here? This is a hospital, people. Serious work happens here. We don't have sex, we don't make babies and we don't do pregnancy tests. We save lives here."

Everybody was quiet.

"It's mine."Callie said. "I should go." She left and took the box with her.

"What are you still standing there?" Bailey shouted.

* * *

Mark was doing some paperwork at the nurses station.

"congratulations" Olivia said.

"Thanks. How did you know?"

"Well, Gloria and Erika heard when Bailey was talking with Callie in the ladies room..."

"Wait! What? Callie knows too?"

"Of course she knows" Olivia looked stuffed.

"But I only told Derek."

"What are you talking about?"

"What are YOU talking about. I'm talking about my 100 dollars what I won from darts yesterday." He said proudly.

"What?? Do you know about the baby?"

"What baby?"

"You and Callie are going to be parents. You didn't know?"

* * *

Mark and Derek were sitting at Joe's and drinking their beers.

"I'm going to be a dad"

Derek spited his beer out and started to laugh his head off.

"That was good" He said and tried to calm himself.

"It wasn't a joke. Callie is pregnant" He said seriously.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm not ready to be a dad. Come on I'm only 37 years."

"You should talk with callie. Maybe it's just a rumour..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Uploaded 7.17**

* * *

Mark was still confused. He's going to be a daddy.

"Callie!" He cried out as he ran into her.

"Hey... Mark" She said and picked up the papers what she had dropped.

"So... You look good. Are you little fatter than usually?" He blurted out.

"What?!" She yelled.

"I mean are you pregnant and am I the father?

"Oh God!" She finally understood what was going on. "Mark, listen. I'm not pregnant. Really. I'm not. Someone else is"

"Thank you. Thank you! I love you." He was happy about the news and kissed her.

"Mark! Stop. I'm with Erica now."

"Yeah. Sorry"

* * *

_Mer's POV_

_Stupid brain man and his stupid penis. Why can't I even drink my coffee?_

"Hey Mer!" He came and kissed her.

"We are at work!" She hissed.

"Fine. Have you already heard the news Dr.Grey?"

"What news?"

"Mark is going to be a daddy! Callie is pregnant!" He said happily.

_Oh God. It's not Callie who's pregnant you ass. It's me! You are going to be a daddy not Mark._

"That's... great..." She managed to say.

"Yeah I know. I was shocked first too. I mean I have always thought that I'll be a daddy before Mark."

_You are so brainless_

"So... Would you like to be a dad?" _Please say yes, say yes_

"I have always wanted to be a dad. I want at least two children. A Boy and a girl. I'll take my son to fish and our daughter will be my princess. I'll give her everything she wants" He said with a huge grin on his face.

_Say it Mer. Say that you are pregnant!_

"Oh...eh.. That's nice." She said and hurried away.

* * *

"Hello daddy!" Derek yelled when he saw Mark sitting at the bar desk.

"Hey." Mark said "I guess you haven't heard the news yet."

"What news?"

"Callie isn't pregnant!" Mark yelled so loud that everybody turned to watch them.

"Really? And you are happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I wasn't ready to be a dad."

"So... Where did that rumour come?"

"I don't know. Betty said that Bailey had caught Callie, Stevens, Yang and Grey with a pregnancy test. Positive pregnancy test."

"So someone is pregnant"

"Yeah. And I think I know who."

"Who?" Derek was pretty sure who of them would be pregnant but he wanted to know what Mark was thinking

"Well we already know that it's not Callie. And Yang hasn't have a man for a long time so she can't be. So we have only two names left. Stevens and Grey."

"So which one is pregnant?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I saw Stevens here yesterday. She was drinking beer." Mark told Derek.

"So? What does that mean?" Derek asked.

"It means that Grey is pregnant. And you are going to be a daddy. Congratulations man!"

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Derek said happily. "Are you sure that she is ?"

"I'm 99 sure."

"Oh good." Derek sighted.

"Okay maybe just 80. You should ask her if she is pregnant."

"I can't do that. She gets really mad if she isn't."

"Then you have to spy her." Mark said.

"What? I can't spy my own girlfriend! Are you crazy?!" Derek couldn't believe what Mark had just said.

"Fine. It's your problem not mine. But you know Meredith. She is probably freaking out if she's pregnant. Maybe she gets abortion and doesn't tell you anything."

"No Meredith wouldn't!" Derek said angrily. But when he thought about it he realized that Mark was right. Meredith would be freaking out and she could do anything. "Okay. I'll do it. But you are coming with me."

--

"So what exactly we are doing?" Derek asked when they entered his and Meredith's house **(AN: Derek and Meredith built the house to Derek's land and they are now living together)**

"Firstly. You are doing the spying. I'm not doing anything." Mark said "You have to find out if she has any marks of the pregnancy."

"Yeah. How I do that?"

"Well, you have to find out if she is having her period, is she sick, is she getting weight, is she eating more than usually..."

"So what should I do first."

"Follow me." Mark said and walk to the bathroom. He opened the door of the closet and took a box.

"What are you doing?!"

"There is still five tampons left."

"So?"

Before Mark had time to answer the door opened and Meredith came in.

"What are you doing?!" She started to laugh when she saw Mark holding her tampons.

"Well... We are just..."Derek tried to make up a good explanation.

"I need these for my nose bleeding." He said and put on tampon to his nose.

"Well, You can have them all. I don't need them now." She said and left.

"Did you hear?" Mark said "She doesn't need these because she's pregnant!" Mark was stoked.

"Maybe she didn't want to use them because you put them to your nose."

"Maybe..."

" I don't think that she is pregnant." Derek said. "I mean. We always use a condom."

"Yeah but condom can broke. Have you tested them?"

"The condoms?"

"Yeah. You should test if they are broken. "

"That's disgusting!"

"Yeah put if you want to be sure..." Mark said.

"Well, Okay then." Derek said and took couple old condoms from the dustbin and started to fill them with the water.

"Okay, What are you doing now?!" Mark and Derek turned their heads to the door where Meredith was standing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mark, Can you leave us alone?" Meredith asked. She sounded really angry.

"Sure. See you later Shep!" He said and left laughing.

"What are you doing Derek?" Meredith didn't sound angry anymore. Now she was sobbing.

"Mer..."

"And don't lie to me! I know that Mark didn't need those tampons for his nose bleeding."

"Yeah, He didn't..." Derek said "I'm going to be honest with you. We thought... Don't get angry at me. This may sound silly but we thought that you are pregnant."

"Oh!" Meredith cried out.

"What?! Is it true? Are you pregnant? Are we going to have a baby?" Derek was excited.

"Well... I did tests and other was positive and other negative." Meredith was afraid of what Derek would say. But he didnät say anything. "Derek say something."

"So are we pregnant or not?" He wasn't sure anymore if she was pregnant or not.

"I don't know Derek."

"Wait here. I'll go the store and I'll buy you a test so we can do it together."

"No you don't have to..."

"But I want. Stay there, don't move."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_30 min later._

"I'm not going to pee when you are watching!" Meredith yelled.

"I'm not watching you! I'm watching the wall." Derek said.

"I can't pee when you are here. Go out! I'll tell you when you can come."

"Fine." Derek said and shout the door of bathroom. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah, come in." Meredith said and Derek stepped in "We have to wait couple minutes."

"I hope we'll have twins." Derek said when they were waiting

"What?? No, no, no! I'm not going to push two watermelons out of my vagina!" She said and Derek laughed.

"Let's watch what the stick says." Derek said and took the stick from the table.

"I'm so sorry Derek." Meredith said when she saw Derek's disappointed look.

"Maybe it's false?"

"I got two negative pregnancy test. I don't think that they both were false."

"But you got also one positive."

"Derek! I'm not pregnant!"

GAGAGA

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." Meredith thought when she sitting in the waiting room.

"Meredith Grey" The nurse said and lead her to the room where the doctor was waiting.

"So Dr. Grey you think you are pregnant. When was your last period?"

"I can't remember." Meredith said.

"Okay." The doctor said and wrote something down. "So you did three pregnancy test and one was positive? Okay. Let's do an ultrasound now."

"What?"

"An ultrasound."

"Do you think that I'm pregnant?"

"We'll find that out." The doctor said " Or do you want to wait Dr. Shepherd?"

"Why?"

"Isn't he the father?"

"Yeah he is. How did you know?"

"Everyone in this hospital knows that you are a couple." Doctor said. "Lay down to the bed."

"Could you page him." Meredith asked.

GAGAGA

"Mer, Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. The doctor wants to do an ultrasound."

"This can be little cold." The doctor said.

"So we are pregnant?" Derek asked.

"Yes you are. 12 weeks. There is your baby." She said and point the screen.

"We are going to have a baby Derek. She said as the tears where rolling down her cheek.

--

**I can't update until September. I'm going to go to London :D!**


End file.
